This invention is directed to a clear shampoo, and clear shampoo products which contain a cationic oil-in-water emulsion of an amine functional polydimethyl silicone.
In the "Encyclopedia of Shampoo Ingredients" by Anthony L. L. Hunting, Micelle Press Inc. Cranford, N.J. 1983, on Pages 40 and 143, there is described a shampoo formulation Number S052 of Avon Products, Inc. New York, N.Y., known as "New Vitality Conditioning Shampoo", which contains a cationic emulsion. The cationic emulsion is said to be a blend of Amodimethicone Tallowtrimonium Chloride, and Nonoxynol-10, which are the adopted names of The Cosmetic, Toiletry, and Fragrance Association of Washington, D.C., (CTFA).
This silicone containing cationic emulsion has been traditionally known in the hair care art to tend towards the formation of precipitates in anionic detergent systems such as shampoo products. While the silicone containing cationic emulsion is an excellent shampoo ingredient from the standpoint of providing conditioning such as improved wet-combing ease, luster and resistance to dry fly-away, shampoo formulators have heretofore marketed products which contain the cationic emulsion in a form which contains a pearling agent in order to mask any turbidity in their product.
Thus, the "New Vitality Conditioning Shampoo" noted above, includes as an ingredient glycol stearate, a known pearling agent.
A need therefore exists in the personal care market for clear shampoos containing cationic silicone emulsions which can be formulated without the necessity of masking by pearling otherwise turbid products or products having high cloud points.